Prussian Civil War
. | date = 10 February—5 June 2011 | place = Prussian Empire | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = Announcement by Alfred von Schliefen increasing school fees, leading through chain reaction to a war for independence. | result = Poland re-annexed Territory Transfered Reparations paid | status = Ended; Prussian Victory | combatant1 = Prussian Empire Hungary United States of JBR Union of Midway Pacific Empire Deltoran Republic | combatant2 = Armia Wyzwolenia Polska | combatant3 = | commander1 = Alfred von Schliefen Hans Grosse Köselerin Hasan Justin Vuong Jakeb Norton James Chor Zabuza Hashimoto Zhou Guofeng Hua Enlai Franz Seidler Andrew Aitit Frank Jaegar Franz Emile Break Lilianne Rin Jaegar Audrey Mae Jaegar Vladimir Borovikovsky Laura Nifestri Gregor Hammelson | commander2 = Bryda Dobrochna Jean Chevalier Demetrius Zvonimir Milan Rastislav Juan Carlos Karl Rupprecht | commander3 = | strength1 = 6,360,000 Soldiers 9000 Tanks 3600 Aircraft | strength2 = 4,670,000 Soldiers 3500 Tanks 1200 Aircraft | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} and other participants}} ]] The Prussian Civil War is a conflict currently occurring in the Prussian Empire, between Polish rebel forces, their French, Croatian and Slovakian allies and the Prussian and JBRian states. It began as a result of Alfred von Schliefen's attempt to raise tuition fees at major State Universities, which, after demands made by protesters were not met, led to riots and a desire for self-government from the Polish. Though originally in the nation of Tenarra, Poland as a state was given the right to secede, that ability was lost after the Prussian state was formed following the Tenarran Civil War. The war ended on June 5, 2011 with the joint surrender of the French and Spanish states. Timeline * November 27, 2010 - Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen orders the Minister of Prosperity to increase tuition fees substantially at State Universities in an attempt to increase revenue. * November 28, 2010 - Protests erupt suddenly throughout the Empire, concentrated in the city of . The protesters demand that the fees be reduced back to previous levels. * November 29, 2010 - Von Schliefen warns the protesters, citing the Charter where protests are made illegal except by former approval. * December 2, 2010 - Von Schliefen, following refusal by the Warsaw protesters to cooperate, sends the National Army to surround Warsaw and put an end to the protests. * December 6, 2010 - The protests become riots, and the Army begins to use force in an attempt to disperse them. Prussian Intelligence Officers attempt but fail to find and capture Polish opposition leaders. * December 10, 2010 - The French government condemns Alfred von Schliefen's administration for the brutal violence used to put down the riots as they appeared in . * December 12, 2010 - Von Schliefen releases a statement condemning the French government for interference in the affairs of the Empire. * December 23, 2010 - The influence of the riots spread beyond Warsaw, enveloping many other cities in Poland. Von Schliefen is forced to declare Martial Law, and mobilizes the National Army fully. * December 28, 2010 - Intelligence Officers discover arms sent to Polish rioters from an unknown source. * January 2, 2011 - After some fierce clashes between the National Army and the resistance, Polish opposition leaders demand independence from the Prussian Empire. * January 20, 2011 - Refusal by Von Schliefen to give in to the opposition's demands result in the creation of the "Armia Wyzwolenia Polska," or Polish Liberation Army. * February 10, 2011 - Von Schliefen declares the nation to be in a civil war, and mobilizes the Prussian Imperial Guard and the Air Force. * February 17, 2011 - Riots and protests throughout the Empire have simmered down to an end, and a clear line has been drawn between the Prussian and Polish forces. * February 20, 2011 - Von Schliefen suspends the Senate and the Council of Ministers, installing the Emergency Procedure Organization as the interim government for the duration of the war. * February 22, 2011 - Prussian generals draw up their first series of plans to retake Poland. * March 2, 2011 - Operation Schloss begins, Prussian Army forces begin to move into Polish held territory. * March 5, 2011 - A cache of Polish munitions is found by Prussian forces affixed with the French flag. Diplomacy between France and the Prussian Empire reaches a crisis point. On the same day, the Polish resistance forces lose a major battle in Poznan. * March 11, 2011 - After failed negotiations between France and the Prussian Empire, France declares war on Prussia in support of the Polish resistance. * March 17, 2011 - The French Army begins its incursions into Prussian territory, wresting Saarbrücken from Prussian control. * March 23, 2011 - Turkey joins the war on the side of the Prussian Empire. * March 30, 2011 - National Army forces stalemate with resistance forces near Gniezno due to supply shifts to the Western Front. * April 1, 2011 - Von Schliefen announces a delay in the elections due to the war. * April 12, 2011 - French forces reach Stuttgart, and Russia declares its intention to aid the Prussians without yet entering into combat with the belligerents. * April 27, 2011 - Operation Schloss is declared as failed, and Prussian generals generate new plans to retake lost territory while holding the Polish resistance in place. Turkish troops land in Nice. * April 28, 2011 - The United States of JBR joins the war on the side of the Prussian Empire and Turkey by declaring war on France and the Armia Wyzwolenia Polska. Deltoran President Laura Nifestri gives a speech including her "open disapproval" of France supporting the Polish. *'April 29, 2011' - and issue a joint declaration of war against the Prussian Empire and its allies in support of France. The Union of Midway issues a declaration of war against the Polish rebels and their allies in support of the Prussian Empire. Deltoran military advisors are sent to the Prussian Empire. *'April 30, 2011' - The Pacific Empire declares war on the Polish rebels and their allies and begins the deployment of troops to support the Prussian Empire. and issues a declaration of war in support of the Polish and their allies, while Russia decides to enter the war fully. Prussian generals create Operation Donnert as a plan to win the war. and the condemns Midway's involvement in the war and call for sanctions against Midway, calling Midway a destabilizing power in the . *'May 1, 2011' - The Deltoran Republic declares war on the Polish Rebels and their allies. *'May 4, 2011' - Operation Donnert begins, the Prussian National Army quickly overtakes Koszalin, an important Polish rebel town in northern Poland. Fighting begins on the Western Front between the 5 million Prussian and French troops occupying it. The Union of Midway begins Operation Zurückschlagen and secures control over Quimper, France. *'May 6, 2011' - Midwayan forces, assisted by other nations, land at Lorient, France. Prussian forces take Bydgoszcz, capturing Leopold Fryderyk, a Polish rebel leader. *'May 7, 2011' - Midwayan forces, chasing retreating French forces, advance to Quimper, France. *'May 8, 2011' - Midwayan forces, assisted by other nations, secure control over Brest, France, Saint-Brieuc, France and Lorient, France. *'May 12, 2011' - Prussia wins a major victory at Wloclawek. *'May 15, 2011' - Following the Prussian victory at Warsaw, the Armia Wyzwolenia Polska officially surrenders to Prussia and agrees to re-annexation. Slovakia surrenders after. Prussian officials begin drafting a treaty of surrender for its enemies. *'May 17, 2011' - Croatia and Switzerland surrender to Prussian forces. *'June 5, 2011' - After almost a month of continuous long fighting, the Civil War finally comes to an end. Category:Prussian Empire Category:Wars Category:Conflicts